masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Dossier: The Justicar
Justifying Rewrite I substantially rewrote the article because I found many errors with it. Using biotics while the toxicity level is full does not result in instant death. I tried it on every difficulty and in no situation did standing in the cloud while the meter was full and using a biotic power result in instant death. For Elnora, if I did not use the Renegade interrupt, the only dialogue options were to let Elnora leave alive. I could find no way to kill her if the Renegade interrupt was not used. I found terminals with 6,000 credits, but no terminal with 12,000 credits, though I am also playing on an Xbox 360. The gunship's flight behavior is not dependent on the amount of damage it has incurred. Sometimes, it would have as much as 90% armor and still fly inwards, chasing me. I found no rewards whatsoever for telling Detective Anaya that Elnora killed the volus. I also found the walkthrough too colloquially written with odd grammar. Seburo 03:47, February 14, 2010 (UTC) :Good job writing it all. However, I don't think that the entire in-game journal description should be used. For example, having the: :Justicar Samara :''-Biotics strength near that of an asari matriarch'' :''-Extensive weapons training '' :just makes it look cluttered and ugly. It doesn't say in the style manual that the entire thing should be used. :A lot of missions have the --Enemies-- header. It doesn't have to be completely removed, you could put it as a sub-header in the walkthrough, as we've done with some assignments/missions already. In any case, good job! :) --Spoo12 04:08, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Captain Wasea I somehow nailed Wasea before she could move the huge containers, and could not access the second part of the room. Is there anything of interest there, besides the additional toxic containers? MinuteWalt 05:02, March 19, 2010 (UTC) (''ps: ''added this senario to the wiki) No anything of value is near Wasea's desk Istaz 12:43, May 22, 2010 (UTC) "Suicidal odds" dialogue Brought Jacob and Thane on the mission. During the dialogue with Detective Anaya, Jacob said "Shepard knows suicidal odds." or something along those lines. Thane didn't reply although there was a short pause before the dialogue wheel appeared. Shepard's responses were standard. I did recruit Thane just before the mission so it's possible that the game checks if he's had time to witness it. Not sure, but I think I did the same thing on my last playthrough and he still replied normally (didn't bring Jacob, though). His line still seems quite odd and doesn't fit with the second part (if I remember correctly, Thane had a quite short line, like "That's about twice a day."). As a side note, Cpt. Wasea seems to retreat after a certain amount of time. Her barrier and armor were down and it took her forever to move to the 2nd area (she even moved from cover to cover 2-3 times). I swear I was praying to a higher power to stop my team from finishing her off (forgot if the second area contained anything valuable). Might test if she moves without taking any (or very little) damage. 04:27, October 26, 2010 (UTC) About that gunship... Many people have noted that, if you destroy the gunship the first time you see it, it'll still hit you later on the exposed bridge. However, out of curiosity, I brought along the Viper on my most recent Infiltrator play through (haven't managed to get everyone to survive except on my Soldier yet...) and intentionally damaged it to just past half health. When it ambushed us on the bridge, it was indeed exactly where I left it, just below half health. Can someone else confirm this works for them? If so, it may be worth taking a couple pot shots at the Gunship early on to make the fight on the bridge a little easier - and that might be worth adding to the walkthrough. If someone can confirm, I'll gladly add it in.--Chuckmoney 06:41, February 8, 2011 (UTC) unwanted renegade points ive redone the mission twice and keep getting 5 renegade points for no reason. can anyone explain? Minagen I've discovered it's a bit difficult to tell what (if any) effect Minagen dosing actually has, apart from making Shepard glow and causing Shepard injury at high doses. TE78 pointed out some notes in the article that didn't bear up under scrutiny, and now I'm interested. Is it possible that there's no effect at all? I can't find any data elsewhere on the internet, nor is the official strategy guide much help. If anyone has tested it and found a specific effect, seen an article on bioware forums, etc, then I'd be interested to know and track down. If there's no positive effect at all then that itself would be worth noting in the article. Cattlesquat (talk) 00:16, March 17, 2014 (UTC) Returning to Spaceport Is there any way to go back to the spaceport after recruiting Samara and returning to the Normandy. 17:11, September 9, 2016 (UTC) Wasea stasis instakill I've found that if you hit Wasea with Stasis right as the battle begins, she may die instantly. A quick google search finds at least one corroborating account: http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/944907-mass-effect-2/56411097. Worth adding to the "Bugs" section? I wouldn't necessarily want it added to the main guide, since frankly it renders the end of this mission totally anticlimactic. Hwoosh (talk) 03:37, November 14, 2016 (UTC)